Raphael The metal Turtle
by Sparks2519
Summary: When Splinter creates a son made of Metal, the Blue Fairy brings him to life to become a real turtle, he must overcome the temptations he faces to succeed his task. With the help of Leonardo he will learn that when he wishes on a star, his wish can come true.


Pinocchio: Raphael

Jimmy: Leo

Geppetto: Splinter

Blue Fairy: Mikey

Puppet Master: Chris Bradford/Dog-pound

Honest John: Fish-Face

Giddy: Slash

Monstro: Leather-Head

Lampwick: Casey Jones

Coachman: Giaden Donnie

Once upon a time, there lived a metal turtle named Raphael who wanted nothing more than to be a real turtle. His conscience and Best Friend Leonardo helped him on his journey to become a real turtle, though all the hardships he was there to help.

"When you wish upon a star." Leo started singing as he sat in a big chair, then he looked up and saw that he had company.

"Pretty huh? I bet a lot of you guys don't believe about a wish coming true?" He asked, some members shook their heads no. Leo just smiled at them.

"Well me neither. Course, I'm just a turtle walking from house to house but, Let me tell you what made me change my mind." Leo said, then he picked up a book with 'Raphael' written on the cover, he opened it and began to read.

"-Ahem.- One Night, a long time ago. I came across a big city, it was a beautiful night, stars were shinning like diamonds. Pretty as a picture." As Leo continued to read, he began to remember back to when his life changed forever.

Younger Leo walked along the surprisingly empty streets of New York City, he was looking for a place to sleep. Then he saw a house that looked empty enough for him, so he raced over and looked in. He saw a roaring fire in the fireplace so he went right in.

"I looked around, being in a strange place like that. You don't know what to expect." Leo said, younger Leo walked around and when he thought he was safe, he took off his coat and walked up to the fire. As he warmed himself, he took a look around.

"Well sir, you never saw such a place. The most fantastic clocks you've ever seen, cute little music boxes, each one a work of art, Self after Self of toys. Then something else caught my eye, A Metal Turtle, you know like A robot." Leo said as younger Leo raced over to the prone turtle. He smiled happily.

"Hehehe, Cute kid." Leo laughed, then he heard someone coming, he panicked and ran into the closet. The figure was a human sized Rat, he was wearing a red robe and had kind brown eyes.

"Well, He's almost done. I think He'll be all right." Splinter said walking up to him and started messing with the cable sticking out of the Turtles back.

"Now I have just the name for you, Raphael!" Splinter said, Leo giggled silently then he saw Splinter testing Raphael out. The metal turtle was a little clumsy on his feet, but he was so funny. Splinter kept making him fall over, just then some stuff tried to fall in the closet.

"Hey, owowOW! Take it easy, OUCH! Oh stop it will ya?" Leo hissed angrily as he crawled out of the closet.

"Man, lot of down beasts in there." Leo muttered, then he heard the chocks ringing Nine P.M, Splinter looked around at the clocks in mild annoyance.

"I wonder what time it is." He muttered sarcastically as he pulled a watch from his pocket, it too ringed 9:00.

"It's getting late, Goodnight Raphael." Splinter said with a smile, then he walked back upstairs and opened the window.

"Oh the wishing star!" Splinter said in surprise, causing Leo to look up as well. He saw Splinter kneeling by his bedside.

"Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Splinter wished, Leo titled his head slightly so he could hear better.

"I wish Raphael was a real turtle. Wouldn't that be nice, just think, A son." Splinter whispered as he started to fall asleep, after he clonked out; Leo lay down in a corner.

"-yawn.- This is my idea of comfort. Solid comfort." Leo yawned sleepily, as he started to fall asleep. But then the clocks woke him up the 'Tick-Tock' noises were bugging the hell outta him, and Splinters snoring was killing him.

"QUIET!" Leo screeched at the top of his lungs, the clocks stopped fearful of Leo's wrath. Leo glared around the room then sat back, just as a bright Orange glow filled the room, just as he was falling asleep.

"NOW WHAT'S UP?!" Leo demanded then the glow began to fill the room, Leo started to get worried.

"HEY, WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Leo yelped as he ran and hid again, as he watched the light took the form of a... TURTLE FAIRY?!

"As I live and breath, a fairy." Leo breathed in shock and surprise. He was a very lovely boy, with Bright blue eyes and a kind smile, he turned to Splinter smiling.

"Good job, Splinter. You have given so much happiness to others, You deserve to have your wish come true." The Fairy said, then he turned to face a metal turtle.

"Little turtle made of Iron, Wake the gift of life is thine." Mikey said lightly tapping Raph's head with his wand, Raph started to MOVE!

"Whoa, what they can't do these days." Leo whispered, eyes wide in awe, Raph just looked around then he saw himself.

"I can move." Raph said, Then he covered his mouth. "I can talk." Mikey just smiled down at him, finding this display really cute.

"I CAN WALK!" Raph said excitedly then he fell right on his ass. He smiled sheepishly up at Mikey, he smiled back.

"Yes Raphael, I have given you life." Mikey said to the metal turtle, earning a look of confusion.

"Am I a real Turtle?" Raph asked him, Mikey shook his head no, that's when Leo decided to get a closer look.

"No Raphael, In order for Splinters wish to come true, is totally up to you." Mikey explained to him. Raph just blinked in surprise. "Up to me?" He asked the Fairy, Mikey nodded.

"Prove yourself Brave, Truthful, and Unselfish. And someday you'll be a real Turtle." Mikey said to the excited turtle. Raph thought he could do that easy, little did he know of how hard it was to do that.

"That won't be easy." Leo whispered to himself, Mikey ignored him as he continued.

"You must learn to choose between Right and Wrong." He added to the young turtle sitting front of him.

"Right and Wrong? But how will I know?" Raph asked and Leo repeated the question, Mikey just giggled.

"Your conscience will tell you." Mikey said to him. Raph just stared at him, then asked "What's a conscience?" This was too much for Leo, he growled and came out of his hiding place.

"I TELL YA!" Leo shouted they both turned in surprise, Leo raced up to them and stopped in front of Raph.

"A conscience is that small voice no one will listen too. That's the trouble with the world today." Leo said to Raph.

"Are YOU my conscience?" Raph asked him, Leo blushed darkly. Then Mikey walked up to Leo and rubbed Leo's arm.

"Do you wanna be Raphael's conscience?" Mikey asked, Leo smiled and nodded. Mikey giggled softly.

"Very well, what is your name?" Mikey asked and Raph nodded in agreement, Leo blushed even darker. He had completely forgotten to introduce himself, he was so embarrassed.

"Oh the names Leonardo." Leo said, now annoyed at himself for being so rude. Mikey smiled down at him.

"Kneel Leonardo, I hereby dub you Raphael's conscience." Mikey said lightly tapping Leo's head with his wand, transforming his ragged, ripped clothes into a very fine shirt, pants, and his mask was now a bright blue.

"Stand, Leonardo." Mikey said Leo did so and saw his new look, then he noticed that he didn't have a fancy badge to match.

"But uh, Don't a get badge or something?" He asked, trying not to sound whiny, Mikey just smiled a 'Maybe' smile.

"You think maybe I will? Can ya make it a gold one?" Leo asked, Mikey nodded then turned back to Raphael.

"Now remember Raphael, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide." Mikey said as he disappeared, Raph and Leo waved goodbye. Then Leo saw a mirror and saw his new mask.

"Not bad says I." He said happily, then Raph walked up to him. Leo smiled down at the Iron turtle, he had almost forgotten about the littler turtle.

"Oh yea, almost forgot about you. Well Raph, looks like we need to have a heart to heart talk." Leo said to the red-branded turtle. "Why?" Raph asked him with a curious tone, Leo smiled down at him.

"Well you wanna be a live turtle Don'tcha?" At this Raph nodded eagerly, He really wanted to become a real turtle.

"Alrightie, sit down please." Leo said Raph did as told Leo smiled, pleased Leo sat across from him and to try and explain the idea of Temptation

"Now ya see, the world is full of temptation. It's the wrong thing that seems right at the time, but uh, even though the right thing may seem wrong sometimes. Sometimes, the right thing happens at the wrong time, or uh Visea Vervea. -ahem.- Understand?" He asked Raph, Raph had a blank look on his face.

"Uh, no. But I wanna be right." Raph said, pleasing Leo to hear that from him. "Good boy Raph, and I'm gonna help ya." Leo said to him, then Raph tried to stand up but he knocked down the paint cans then fell to the floor. Splinter bolted upright and looked around with wide eyes, Leo bolted back into the closet.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Splinter yelled, Raph shakily sat up and looked at Splinter.

"IT'S ME!" Raph answered, Splinter sighed in relief then he bolted upright again, There was no one else in that room, other than Raphael of course.

"There's someone in here." He whispered softly, then he got out of bed, shaking comically as he grabbed a sword. He started walking around looking for the intruder, the more he looked, the more he shook.

"He's in here, somewhere." He muttered, Leo barely stifled a giggle, Raph didn't know he was supposed to stay quiet so he tapped on Splinter's tail.

"Here I am." He said causing Splinter to scream in terror, and swing the sword toward Raph and chopped the closet door in half causing Leo to yelp in fright. Splinter then turned on the light and saw Raph laying on the floor, gazing up at him with emerald eyes.

"Oh Raphael, How on Earth did you get down there?" Splinter asked as he picked him up and put him back on the table.

"I fell down." Raph answered, Splinter turned to face him eyes wide in shock that Raphael was talking.

"Y-You're Talking." Splinter whispered in fright, Raph just nodded at the terrified Rat, and then Splinter saw that Raph could move too. This was way too much for him.

"NONONO! YOU CAN'T I'M DREAMING! WAKE ME UP!" Splinter screamed at the top of his lungs and he ran over to a bucket of water and dumped the whole thing on his head. Raph just watched in alarm.

"BRRR! Now, We see who's dreaming." Splinter hissed shaking the water out of his fur and walking back up to Raphael. "Go on, say something." He said, Raph started giggling softly.

"Geez You're funny, Do it again!" He laughed, Splinter blinked in shock and saw this wasn't a dream, Raphael was Alive.

"The Turtle Fairy came and I've got a conscience, and someday I'll be a real turtle." Raph said all in one breath, Splinters heart burst with joy.

"A REAL SON! IT'S MY WISH, IT'S COME TRUE!" Splinter laughed happily as he picked Raph up spun him in a happy circle. Then he sat Raph down and started picking up toys from the selves, He didn't notice that Raph was playing with his candles, until he smelled something burning. He turned and saw Raph's finger was burning.

"OH YIKE!" Splinter yelled and he raced over to Raph, Leo heard the yell and peeked out and saw what was happening. Splinter had Raph in his arms, running around holding Raph's burning finger high in the air. Splinter raced over to the sink and turned on the cold water.

"Whew, that. Was close. Maybe maybe we better turn in for the night, before something else happens." Splinter said leading Raphael to the bedroom, and fit him in a male nightgown and put into bed with him.

"Now, close your eyes and go to sleep." Splinter said to the sleepy turtle, Raph opened his eyes and looked at him with a look that asked, 'Why?'

"Because tomorrow you have to go to School." Splinter added falling asleep, Raph just let out a soft sigh as he too fell asleep.

The next day, Raph awoke to other mutants yelling he sat up and woke Splinter up then raced outside. He saw all of the other mutants running past the house, he also saw the houses and buildings and all kinds of cool stuff.

"LOOK DADDY, LOOK!" Raph yelped happily, Splinter grabbed a coat and tried to slip it on Raph. Raph was jumping up and down in excitement as Splinter finally put the coat on Raph's shoulders.

"What are those?" Raph asked pointing to the other mutants, Splinter looked up at this and saw them running off to school. He smiled down at Raph and told him that those were his classmates, other mutants. Raph got even more excited, he started to run after them but Splinter grabbed him.

"WAIT! Here's an apple for you teacher, now turn around and let me look you over." Splinter said, and Raph turned with only his head facing Splinter. He thought it was creepy and cute at the same time.

"Hehehe, oh here." Splinter added handing Raph some books then Raph went on his merry way, he waved goodbye to his father.

Meanwhile as Raphael ran, two other mutants watched as the others ran by. One was a fish with robotic legs, his name was Fish-Face. The other, was a dark blue with a black mask and mace as a weapon, His name was Slash, and he was a mute idiot.

"Would you look at that Slash? Thirsty little minds rushing to the foundation of Knowledge. Haha, School a noble place to go, after all what would this stupid would be without..." Fish-Face started to say then he saw a poster of a dog holding two puppets on strings that said 'CHRIS BRADFORD! PUPPET MASTER, TONIGHT 7:00 BE THERE!'

"Well, Well, Dog-pound. That old sucker is back in town eh? Haha, Slash do you remember the time I tied some strings on you,AND PASSED YOU OFF AS A PUPPET?! HAHAHA We nearly pulled one over that old dog that time." Fish-Face laughed, Slash just nodded in idiotic agreement, then Raphael walked by.

"And a metal turtle. Now who'd... A METAL TURTLE?!" Fish-Legs whispered and he raced after Raph with Slash trying to follow.

"Look Slash, It's amazing. A iron turtle without a remote control, a thing like that would be wroth a fortune with someone." Fish-Face muttered and he looked around a little, as if looking for something.

"THAT'S IT! DOG-POUND! Why that old faker would give his.. Listen, we play the card right. We'll be on easy street." Fish-Face said and he raced off grabbing Slash by the neck. They followed Raph for a short while, until they stopped at a corner. Fish-Face thought he still had Slash, but when he turned he was gone.

"Shh, now's our... Nonono stupid." Fish-Face hissed when he saw Slash rising his mace. He grabbed the turtle and banged the mace on Slash's head. He hiccuped in answer, Fish-Face just rolled his eyes and growled 'Idiot.'

"I'll handle this, here he comes." Fish-Face said flatting himself against the wall then he turned to face Slash.

"Ah yes Slash as I saying to the Queen just yesterday..." He started telling him and he struck out his foot, causing Raph to trip.

"OH! How clumsy of me. mymymy, I'm terribly sorry I do hope you're not injured." Fish-Face said dusting him off, Slash saw Raph's pocket and started to stick his hand in it, until he ended up with a mace over his head.

"Well, well quite the scholar I see." Fish-Face said, picking Raph's book and apple, taking a bite from the apple, he showed it to Slash.

"Look Slash, a man of letters." Fish-Face said and before Slash could look he pulled it away from Slash and handed it back to Raph.

"I'm going to school." Raph said with a happy smile, Fish-Face looked up at this with a knowing smile he had known Raph was heading there.

"School? Aha, then I guess you haven't heard of the easy road to success?" Fish-Face asked, Raph looked confused for a minute then he shook his head no.

"No? I'm speaking my boy of the theater." He struck a dramatic pose, then he handed Raph back his apple, which was now just a core. Raph gave him an angry look but Fish-Face continued.

"Bright lights, Music, Applause. Flame." He whispered in Raph's ear, His eyes widened in shock, that sure sounded like fun. And Fish-Face said he was fit to be an actor, Slash nodded in agreement.

"You're going to the top, why I can see your name in lights, LIGHTS SIX FEET HIGH! Umm, What's you name kid?" He asked, realizing he forgot to ask.

"Raphael." Raph answered, he had learned that his full name was Raphael from both Splinter and Leo. Fish-Face smiled.

"RAPHAEL! R-A-P-HEA, umm. Come off to the theater." Fish-Face said leading Raphael away, with Slash following. Meanwhile Leo was running as fast as he could, trying to get dressed and run at the same time.

"Whew, Some conscience I turned out to be. Late on the first day, oh well he can't in much trouble between here and school." Leo said finally getting his shirt on, the he ran past the trio muttering a 'sorry' then he saw Raph walking with them.

"R-Raph? HEY! Where ya going?" Leo yelped as he raced after them, they didn't hear until he whistled. Fish-Face looked around in alarm, if anyone saw him taking Raph he was as good as shrimp dip.

"OH IT'S LEO! Whatcha doing up there Leo?" Raph asked talking behind Fish-Face to Leo who was hanging off a tree. Fish-Face looked around in surprise, there was someone here? Slash was confused too until he saw Leo hanging from a branch trying to get Raph's attention. Leo made a 'Shh' motion, praying that Slash was idiot enough to listen, his prayer was answered. Until Slash grabbed his mace, and started to climb up the branch.

"-Just calm down Raphael, there's nothing to be afraid of." Face-Face said, the next thing he knew he had a huge pain on the back of his head, and he face-planted into the ground. Slash had tried to hit Leo but he hit Fish-Face instead. Fish-Face started trying to get up but he was to dizzy to do it, Slash quickly handed Raph the mace and took off in a run.

"Psst, Hey Raph, over here." Leo whispered from the tree, Raph looked around trying to find him. Then he felt a tapping on the top of his head, he looked up and saw Leo up in the tree.

"Leo, I'm gonna be an actor." Raph exclaimed to him, excited as heck to be part of the theater. Leo just rolled his eyes, Raph was giving into temptation, what a shocker.

"Now, Raph. Remember what I said about temptation?" Leo asked, Raph nodded he remembered what Leo said. Leo smiled and pointed at Fish-Face, Raph caught on what Leo was telling him.

"Oh no Leo, That's Mr. Fish-Face." Raph explained to him, Leo's eyes widened in horror, FISH-FACE?! THE MOST DISHONSET FISH IN THE WORLD?! He hurriedly tried to tell him that he had to go to School, but Fish-Face's voice carried over to them.

"RAPHAEL? OH RAPHAEL!" He called to them, Leo ducked back into the tree telling Raph to not go with them. Fish-Face walked around the tree and saw him.

"Ah There you are, Well off to the theater!" Fish-Face said and he started to walk away, at first Raph thought he should go to School, but the thought of the theater was too tempting to pass up.

"Bye Leo!" Raph yelled as he ran to catch up with Fish-Face and Slash, Leo's eyes widened again, GOODBYE?!

"GoodBye?! Wait Raph you can't go!" Leo yelled after him, Raph ignored him and kept walking Leo started to panic he had no clue what to do.

"W-What do I do? I'll run and get his father. No that'll be stitching, I'll go after him myself." Leo decided and he took off after Raph. A little later, Dog-pound was introducing his show of other Mutants.

"And Now, to conclude the performance of this great. CHRIS BRANDFORD! THE MASTER SHOWMAN, That's me. And by special permission of the management, that's me too, is presenting to you a MIRACLE! THE ONE AND ONLY RAPHAEL!" Dog-pound yelled, Leo just watched and glared at the stage as Raph performed. After the show, people showered Raph with gold and both Dog-pound and Leo saw how much of a success Raph was, Leo was upset while Dog-pound smiled with a hunger for gold.

"Well, I-I Guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway?" Leo asked himself as he walked away, a small tear running down his cheek. He was hurt and angry, he had tried to help Raph but Raph had tossed him aside like a rotten pizza.

Meanwhile, Splinter was waiting at the house and when Raphael didn't come home, Splinter began to worry.

"What could have happened to him?' Splinter asked himself as he paced back and forth in front of the door.

"I better go out and look for him again." Splinter said as he grabbed the spare coat and went outside, searching for his lost son.

With Raph, he and Dog-pound were celebrating. Dog-pound was counting the money Raph had gotten for him.

"HAHAHA! BRAVO RAPHAEL." He said to the iron turtle, Raph just nodded happily, pleased that he earned so money for his new friend. Dog-pound just grinned evilly, he planned on only keeping Raph to get rich within a fortnight.

"Well I better get home to my father." He heard Raph say, he suddenly stood and grabbed Raphael, glaring at him furiously. Then he threw the terrified turtle into a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"There, This shall by your new home. Where I can find you always." He said to the trapped turtle, Raph pounded on the bars trying to get free. Dog-pound then said that they were to tour the world, and they'll never come back to New York ever again.

"And when you get too old, you'll be good JEWELERY!" Dog-Pound yelled Raph's eyes widened in fear, he had no idea what Jewelery was but it sounded scary. He started to panic, Dog-pound whirled around with an angry glare.

"QUIET! SHUT UP! BEFORE I KNOCK YOU SILLY!" Dog-pound yelled scaring the living day-lights out of Raph, then he got a sweet smile on his face.

"Goodnight, my little goldmine." Dog-pound laughed and he left the turtle, Raph started to pound the bars again. Screaming in fear.

"LEO! LEO, WHERE ARE YOU?! LEONARDO!" Raph screamed and a clap of thunder scared him and he sat down and started crying. Meanwhile Leo was sitting in an alley watching as the van drove by.

"Well, there he goes, sitting in the lap of luxury. Oh well I could say I knew him when... I'll just leave quietly." Leo said sadly and he started to walk off, but he turned back around.

"Would like to wish him luck though, Hey why not?" Leo said, and he took off after the van and jumped in, he looked around inside. He didn't see the cage that held Raph.

"Leo, I'm so happy to see you!" He heard from above, he looked up and saw Raph looking at him with happy tear-filled eyes. His eyes widened in shock and he ran up to him, and asked what had happened, Raph explained everything that had happened to him.

"And when I get old, HE'LL MAKE JEWELERY OUTTA ME!" Raph cried. Leo turned to the lock that held Raph's cage door firmly. He tried to unlock it, but it didn't work instead it just snapped on his finger causing him to yelp in pain.

"OUCH! Hehehe M-Must be an Old model." He said, rubbing his sore finger. Raph looked him sadly.

"Ya mean you can't open it?" He asked, Leo nodded sadly and he sat down in front of the cage with a sad sigh. Raph sat down inside the cage, thinking he was never gonna see Splinter ever again. Meanwhile Splinter was walking up and down the streets, looking all over the city for his lost son calling his name over and over again. But in the van, Leo and Raph sat in sadness until Leo broke the silence.

"Heh Fine conscience I turned out to be." He hissed, angry at himself for allowing Raph to give into temptation like he had. Raph looked at him, tears of fear and sadness running down his cheeks.

"No I shoulda listened to ya Leo." Raph disagreed, Leo sighed angrily that Raph wouldn't let him take the blame for something that was his fault.

"No I shouldn't have walked out on ya." Leo said, Raph stifled a sob thinking of his father. He must miss him so much, horrible scenes ran through his metal mind of what might happen to both himself and his father.

"Gu-Guess I'll never my father again." He said, heartbreaking in sorrow and guilt. Leo's eyes widened as he remembered Raph's father Splinter, he winced.

"Hey I-It could be worse." Leo muttered his own eyes filling with tears, Raph's dam broke and he gave into the sadness that overwhelmed him. Leo heard the sobs from inside the cage, and looked at the sobbing turtle.

"Hey, take it easy Raph." Leo said, sticking his hand into Raph's cage. Raph either didn't hear him or ignored him, Leo sighed sadly and pulled his hand back in, Raph looked up and saw a square piece of cloth. He picked it up, and wiped his face off; he had seen a mother do that earlier that morning when he was supposed to go to school.

"Well it stopped raining anyway." Leo added looking outside, then he saw a white light coming straight for them. He looked confused for a second then he remembered where he saw that glow, last night when Raph was gifted with Life.

"H-HEY! THAT STAR AGAIN! THE BOY! THE FAIRY!" Leo screamed in fear, Raph's eyes widened in fear if Mikey found out what had happened he was dead. He and Leo hid in fright just as Mikey showed up. Raph took a small hesitant peek between his fingers, Mikey looked a little surprised to see Raph and Leo trying to hide.

"Raphael?" He asked, said turtle smiled sheepishly and waved at him, Mikey behind the cage and saw Leo.

"Well, if this is a pleasant surprise." Leo stammered in fear, he knew what Fairy's could do when they get mad. Mikey looked disappointed in the both of them, and he asked Raph why he hadn't gone to school.

"Sc-School? Well, I uhhh..." He looked to Leo for support but Leo just gave him a 'Go ahead... Tell him' look.

"I was going to school... Until I met somebody." Raph explained, Leo smiled pleased Raph was telling the truth until he heard.

"Yea ummm... Two big monsters! With big red eyes!" As soon as that came out of his mouth his tail grew longer. He stared at it in shock while Mikey just raised an eyebrow not believing that Raph was saying.

"Monsters? Weren't you afraid?" Mikey asked, Raph shook his nope and added, "But they tied in a bag stack!" And with that, his tail grew even longer.

"You don't say, and where was Leonardo?" Mikey asked him, Leo's eyes widened inn shock and fear. If Mikey found out that he let Raph give into temptation like that, he was dead.

"They put him another sack." Raph said and his tail now reached the ground. Mikey eyes widened in shock.

"No! How did you two escape?" Mikey asked, Raph tried desperately to tell another lie so he said.

"I didn't! They turned me into Jewelery!" By then his tail now hung out of the cage and gathered on the floor. That's when Raph decided to tell the truth.

"You see Raphael, a lie just keeps growing and growing. Until it's as plain as day." Mikey explained to him, Leo crawled out of the hiding and walked up to the iron turtle.

"He's right Raph, better come clean." Raph promised to never lie again, Leo walked up to Mikey.

"Please Mikey, give him another chance." He asked, Mikey smiled and said that he would give Raphael another chance.

"But remember a child who won't be good, might just as well be made of Iron." Mikey added, Leo and Raph nodded and in a bright flash of light Mikey vanished and Raph was free and his tail was back to normal.

"Hey look Leo, my tail!" He yelped happily. Leo saw that the cage was gone and Raph was free. They escaped by crawling out the back door of the van and they watched it drive away with Dog-Pound thinking Raph was still in the van.

"Bye Mr. Dog-Pound!" Raph yelled, Leo quickly slammed a hand over Raph's mouth shushing him.

"Shh! Let's scram before something else happens." He whispered and the two of them ran back to the city. Meanwhile with Fish-Face and Slash, they were hanging out with an old friend, he was also a turtle like Slash, but he was an insane Lunatic with a lab coat and a purple bandana his name was Don.

"And the dummy fell for it! HOOK LINE AND SINKER!" Fish-Face laughed as Don just sighed annoyed. Then Fish-Face pulled out a small bag of money it held only thirty dollars for the price of Raph.

"And did Dog-Pound pay? Lots of it!" And he threw the money down in front of Don who gave him a annoyed look. Then he glanced at Slash who had somehow gotten his head stuck in a cup, they both rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Well, How would you idiots like to make some real money?" Don asked putting a Hundred bucks on the table Fish-Face's eyes widened in shock and delight..

"Who would we have to, Umm, Ya know." He asked, Don just laughed and slapped his knees in a fit of insane giggles.

"I'm collecting stupid kids. Ya know the ones that play hooky from school." He said and he pulled him close to him whispered in his ear, Slash was trying to hear as well but Don pulled away before he could.

"And I take them to Pleasure Island." Don added with a smile, Fish-Face's eyes widened in horror.

"PLEASURE ISLAND?! But the Law!" Fish-Face said to him, Don just held up a hand shutting him up.

"No no there's no risk. They'll never come back... ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Don laughed hysterically, Fish-Face and Slash tried to hid but Don grabbed them and told them to look for teens and gather them up.

Meanwhile Raph and Leo were walking back to Splinter's house and Raph was looking determined not to screw up this time.

"No sir, Nothing can stop me now. I'll make good this time." He was determined to use this second chance to do the right thing. Leo smiled, he was so proud of Raphael and that he was being serious about this.

"I'm gonna go to school this time, I'd rather be smart than be an actor." That was music to Leo's ears. He laughed happily, he was finally getting the hang of being a good conscience.

"Now You're talking! Come on Raph, RACE YA HOME!" And he raced off and Raph took off after him, until something stopped him.

"Well, well Raphael what's the rush?" A familiar voice asked him. Raph turned in alarm and saw Fish-Face and Slash standing behind him, with smug looks on their faces.

"Oh hello." Raph said, Fish-Face joined him in running Fish-Face asked how life had been as an actor. Raph told him everything that had happened.

"You must be a nervous wreck, That's It! You are a nervous wreak!" Fish-Face said stopping Raph in his tracks. He put on some glasses and ordered Slash to take some notes while he diagnosed the iron turtle. After which he snatched the notebook, and pretended to read it for it was nothing but lines and lines of zig-zag lines.

"My boy, you are Allergic!" He said to the worn out turtle, Raph looked dizzily up at him. Fish-Face nodded.

"There's only one cure, A vacation! To Pleasure Island!" He said to him. Raph tried to say no but they reeled him in with a free ticket and by grabbing him and pulling him away. Meanwhile Leo was looking for him, he had gotten home first and when he turned he saw Raph was gone.

"RAPH! OH RAPH!" Leo called, he continued to look getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Where'd he- HUH?! RAPHAEL!" He saw Raphael being dragged off by Fish-Face and Slash, he took off after them and saw Raph being put in a van with another turtle, but this one had an insane glee in his eyes. In the Van Raph met a boy with longish short black hair, dark hazel eyes, and he was missing several teeth. His name was Casey Jones.

"The name's Casey, What's yours?" He asked the turtle, Raph smiled and introduced himself. Casey smiled at this younger turtle.

"Ever been to Pleasure Island?" Casey asked him, Raph shook his head no so the elder boy went into an explanation about how on the Island You could do anything you wanted to do. Don smiled, he knew what was gonna happen to all this dumb kids, what HE was gonna do to the kids. Meanwhile at the back of van Leo was hanging on for dear life, he had planned to jump on the roof but he slid down to the back. Now he was coughing and Hacking as fumes flew in his face.

"Well -KOFF KOFF KOFF!- Here we go again." Leo hissed as he tried to keep his grip, and right when he was about to slip, the van arrived at the docks and the kids went on a boat with Don leading them. After three hours of riding on a crowded boat it finally pulled into Pleasure Island, the kids pushed past each other in an effort to get in, Don tried to look inventing to the kids but they were busy. Meanwhile Leo was searching for Raph, calling his name as he walked.

"RAPH! -KOFF! KOFF- There's something phony about this. I gotta get him outta here." And he kept looking. With Casey and Raph, the first place Casey and Raph went was a model home that they were allowed to destroy, Casey picked up a brick while Raph broke a table.

"What'd I tell ya? Ain't this a nice joint?" He asked Raph, Raph nodded still trying to break the big part of the table.

"Yea, Bein' bad's lots of fun Ain't it?' Raph asked, he had picked up Casey's way of speech. He smiled at the turtle and aimed at the window and shattered it. Don on the other hand was standing by the gates when he felt something pull his coat, it was a clone of a nameless turtle.

"Get off me! Now get below and the stuff sharpened. And shut the doors and lock them tightly!" Don added then as the clone left he turned to face the kids playing and destroying the place.

"I will end your naughtiness soon you little brats." He laughed evilly. After many hours Leo was still looking for Raph, only now the once thriving theme park was now filled of dead rotting bodies.

"Raphael! Where you?!" He looked around, eyes wide with fright as he almost stepped in a corpse.

"This place looks like a morgue. I don't like the looks of this." He muttered in fright and he walked off. In a Bar, Casey and Raph were playing pool, and smoking Casey was good at smoking Raph on the other hand was new to it.

"Having fun Raph?" he asked the young turtle, Raph nodded trying to take puffs of the cigarette Casey rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Ya Smoke like my Grandma Raph." Casey laughed, and he showed him the proper way to smoke but when Raph tried it he sucked in too much and ended up with a bad stomach ache. Casey however didn't notice when Raph turned greener in the face.

"What's the matter slats? Loosing your grip?" Casey asked when Raph stumbled over to take his turn, but an angry man's voice cut him off.

"RAPHAEL!" He looked up in shock and fright he saw the blurry image of Leonardo, he was glaring hotly at the younger turtle.

"So this is where I find you! How do you ever except to be a real Turtle?! Look at yourself, Smoking! Playing pool! You are coming home with me right now!" Leo yelled at the high Turtle, Casey walked up to him.

"Hey, who's this dude?" Casey asked pulling Leo in a headlock Leo yelped in alarm and started swinging his fits. Raph just smiled.

"He's my conscience, he tells me what's right and wrong." Raph said, Casey's eyes widened in shock. Raph took orders from another mutant?!

"WHAT?! YA MEAN TA TELL ME YA TAKE ORDERS FROM ANOTHER MUTANT!?" Casey yelped letting Leo go and he fell Face-first into the ground.

"MUTANT?!" Leo shrieked glaring hotly at the Casey, who ignored him and took another swing of his smoke.

"Yea Yea Sure. Screwball in the corner pocket." Casey said hitting another ball into the corner pocket, Leo and challenged him to a fight but Casey just stood there and laughed at the turtle.

"I'll take ya apart and put ya back together!" Leo yelled and started to walk over to Casey but Raph grabbed him and held him back pleading for him not to hurt Casey, and that he was his best friend. That made Leo upset.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND?! AND WHAT AM I?! JUST YOUR CONSCIENCE! Ok, that settles it!" Leo snapped and he started to storm off, Raph tried to stop him but Leo Just snapped at him.

"YOU BUTTERED YOUR BREAD NOW SLEEP IN IT!" Leo yelled as he walked away, Raph wanted to go after him but Casey said to forget him. Leo stormed through the dead bodies, hurt and angry by Raph's choice.

"It really burns me up... I mean, HA! After all I tried to do for him?" Leo growled and he kicked a corpse, he walked up to the door and pounded on it.

"OPEN THAT DOOR! OPEN UP I WANNA GO HOME!" Leo yelled then he heard maniacal laughing, he peeked through a hole and saw Don and crates and crates of dead boys.

"HURRY IT UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Don yelled slapping a worker, then he pulled one of the corpse out and Leo's eyes widened in shock and horror. It was one of the boys who he had seen just as a few hours before.

"You little brats have had your fun, now you're gonna pay for your sins." Don said to the body smiling manically, Leo quickly put the pieces together.

"Brats? So that's wha... RAPH!" He ran as fast he could toward the bar, praying that he would get there in time.

Meanwhile Casey was bad talking Leo.

"Huh! Hear that freak talk, Ya'd think somethin' was gonna happen ta us." He said, just then the color drained from his cheeks. Raph's eyes widened in alarm, he knew almost nothing about them but he knew they weren't supposed to be pale. He stared at his cup in shock and shakily pushed it away from him, still staring at his friend.

"Conscience? PHOOEY!" Casey growled and hair fell from his head, Raph went wide eyed again, he also knew that hair did NOT just fall out all of a sudden. He looked down at the cigarette he held and flicked it away, not wanting anything to do with it anymore.

"Where's he get that stuff? How'd ya ever expect to be a real turtle? What's he think I am? A rotting corpse?" Casey asked, then he turned and all Raph saw was a rotting corpse. He started to laugh, he couldn't help it Casey looked so scary it was funny.

"Ya sure do! HAHAHA! -KOFFKOFFKOFF!-" Raph suddenly began to cough, when he looked back at his hand, he saw Oil. If he had been normal, it would have been Blood.

"You okay buddy? -KOFFKOFF!-" Casey wheezed then he lowered his hand and saw it was bloody, his eyes widened in horror and he saw his skin rotting and he ran to a mirror and saw his rotting dying body.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN DOUBLE-CROSSED! HELP HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I'VE BEEN FRAMED! HEEEEELLLPPP!" Casey continued to cry and scream for help, then he turned to Raph his skin now falling off. He got on his knees begging Raph to help him, Raph backed away in horror at him.

"P-Please, Ya gotta help me, BE A PAL! GET THAT OTHER DUDE! GET ANYONE!" Casey screamed as he shook Raph until his hands fell off, blood gushing all over Raph's face and torso, tears filled Raph's eyes as his new friend suddenly seized and fell to the ground, dead. At then Leo burst through the doors, panting heavily and he saw Raph alive and okay.

"LEO!" Raph cried out, overjoyed to see his friend Leo raced over to him hugging him tightly, then he felt Raph cough harshly into his shoulder.

"The B-Boys, They all DEAD!" Leo said and he hurriedly pulled Raph out and they ran as fast as there legs would carry them, until they came to a ledge and Raph stopped.

"You have to jump!" Leo said, Raph looked down then jumped with Leo following a moment afterward, they swan for two days and nights until they reached Mane, Raph shakily pulled himself out then he reached down and helped Leo out.

"KOFFKOFF! N-Never thought We'd make it. -KOFF!- Su-Sure feels good to be back on dry land." Leo wheezed, drying himself off, with a stifled sneeze.

"Come on, Let's get home." He added with a small sniff. They walked for four weeks until they reached New York City.

"FATHER! I'M HOME!" Raph called as he and Leo ran to Splinter's house, Raph frantically knocked on the door, trying to get it to open so he could see his father again. Leo started to get a bad feeling in his stomach that Splinter was in trouble, so he looked in the window only to to find the place deserted.

"Raph, come here, He isn't here." Raph looked in as well and saw No one was there, sadness filled him. He and Leo sat on the front step as if they were waiting for Splinter to come home, Raph had his head buried in his arms.

"Maybe something awful happened to him." Raph said, Leo looked at him and tried to think of something to say, when a bird dropped a letter in front of him. Leo looked at it then picked it up and started reading it.

"Hey, it's a message. It's from your father." Leo said, Raph's eyes snapped and he begged Leo to read it.

"It says that he went looking for you... And he was swallowed by a mutant Alligator." Leo said, Raph knew that was a bad thing.

"An alligator named Leather-Head, But, wait he's alive." Leo added much to Raph's relief, then the letter said that Leather-Head lived in the sewers Raph got up and walked over to a man-hole cover.

"HEY! Where ya going?" Leo yelled, Raph ignored him and lifted the man-hole cover then hopped into the sewers, Leo raced after him. Raph soon found where Leather-Head had been seen last and found some scales.

"B-But this Leather-Head, I've heard of him, HE'S A MONSTER! He swallows full-grown Human men Alive." He added as he tried to stop the younger turtle, but Raph didn't listen as he continued down the tunnel. Leo could see plain as day that nothing would stop him from saving his father.

"Goodbye Leonardo." Raph said holding out his hand to shake for the last time, Leo's eyes widened in shock, What was Raph saying?!

"G-Goodbye?! Well I may be live bait to Leather-Head But I'm with ya." Leo said and he grabbed Raph's hand in his own and they both started walking into the dank foul-smelling Sewers to face the monster Leather-Head.

Meanwhile, in Leather-Head's belly, Splinter sat in the remains of a glider he was so Hungry. He hadn't eaten in weeks, ever since he had been swallowed by this Monster, and he had ran out of food two weeks ago.

"Not a thing for days, I can't hold out much longer." He muttered to himself, then sneezed harshly, not only was he starving, he was really sick.

"I never, thought it end like this." Splinter thought, and his mind drifted to Raphael the son he had lost.

"If Leather-Head doesn't up soon, I'm afraid that I-I am done for." Splinter said softly, and he tried to sleep but he couldn't. With Raph and Leo they searched the sewers calling for Splinter, and looking Leather-Head but they haven't had any luck. Raph was starting to get upset, what if he never saw Splinter again? Then he saw Something coming right at him... It was LEATHER-HEAD!

"LEATHER-HEAD!" Leo and Raph screamed in terror, and they turned and ran in terror. Leo looked behind him and saw Leather-Head gaining.

"AHHHHHH! COME ON RAPH DON'T WAIT FOR ME!" Leo screamed in terror and he grabbed Raph's hand and ran faster. With Splinter, he felt Leather-Head moving and saw more fish being swallowed by the Alligator and he started grabbing as many as he could for food. Raph tried to run faster but ended up being swallowed whole by the Mutant Alligator. Raph was swimming for his life inside the mutants belly, Splinter was grabbing more fish and dropping them in a basket then he unknowingly grabbed Raph and threw him into the basket.

"FATHER! PAPA!" Raph yelled reaching toward Splinter, then he got hit in the face with a fish. Splinter's head snapped up seconds later, and he saw Raphael smiling happily he ran over and hugged him.

"RAPHAEL! My son." Splinter whispered softly, and he tightened his grip weeping softly with joy.

"AhAhCHOO!" the young turtle sneezed into his shoulder, Splinter's eyes widened in alarm when he heard the explosive sneeze from his son. He pushed the boy to arms length and saw Raph's flushed cheeks and runny beak, and the fact that he was drenched from head to foot.

"R-Raphael, you're drenched!" He said eyes wide with alarm. Raph only sniffed and smiled, pleased that he had found Splinter. Splinter picked him up and carried him to a bed and put him down grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his son.

"I'm so happy to see you." Splinter said overjoyed to see his son again. Then they started a way to get out of the sleeping Alligator. Raph found out that Splinter, in his spare time, built a raft to aid his escape.

"A raft? THAT'S IT! We can take the raft, and when he opens his mouth..." Raph started to say but Splinter stopped him.

"No Raphael, now listen here he only opens his mouth when his eating. When everything comes in, Nothing goes out." Splinter said to the disappointed turtle then he took Raph's hand and led him back inside saying something about a fire and cooking.

"A FIRE! THAT'S IT!" Raph exclaimed happily, Splinter smiled with pride until Raph ran into the half made house.

"A GREAT BIG FIRE, WITH LOTS OF SMOKE!" Raph yelled as he ran inside, Splinter found him getting wood from furniture and throwing them into a big pile.

"W-What will we sit on then?" Splinter asked, Raph just grabbed a lamp and smashed it against the wood pile, causing it to catch fire.

"WE DON'T NEED IT! CAUSE WE'RE GETTING OUTTA HERE!" Raph yelled and he started blowing on it.

"We'll make him sneeze." Raph said between blows, Splinter looked worried as he watched the smoke rise to the sleeping monster head. Meanwhile Leather-Head was sleeping when he felt a small tickle in his nose, he sniffed harshly but that made the tickle stronger.

" .AH" The build-up began and Leo saw this as an opportunity to slip into the monsters mouth, just as Raph and Splinter started coming.

"AHAHAHAH..." The monsters mouth hung open with a pre-sneeze look on his face.

"HANG ON HERE FATHER! HERE WE GO!" Raph yelled grabbing Leo and they held on for dear-life.

"AHCHOOOO!" The huge mutant sneezed shooting the threesome out of his mouth. They made a run for it, but the way bigger mutant's breath started to hitch again.

"AH...AHAHAH.." They were half-way to the mutant's mouth when Leather-head let out another sneeze blowing them twenty feet away and they started to run, Leather-head saw them and chased them.

"Look, NOW HE IS MAD!" Splinter yelled as they ran and the mutant chased them to the open sea, they jumped into the water just as the Alligator jumped after them. Raph looked around frantically for Splinter and Leo he found them clinging onto Rocks.

"PAPA! LEO!" Raph screamed swimming toward them as fast as he could, Splinter looked at his son and started to slip under the water.

"HANG ON GUYS!" Raph yelled, Splinter sank before Leo could grab him Raph dived into the water and came back up a second later with Splinter in his grip. They swam for shore with Leather-Head trailing after them, and right when things seemed doomed Leather-Head dove at them, mouth wide open, but he missed and the force of the splash pushed them onto the shore but only Splinter and Leo lay there. Leo sat up and saw Raph wasn't there, so he got up and started looking around calling for Raph.

"RAPH! OH RAPHAEL! RA-" Leo started but he saw Raph's limp body, he ran over to the prone body of Raphael. He picked him up and carried him to Splinter, and they went home with the Hero in his father's arms. Then he knelt beside the bed and tears filled his eyes.

"M-My son, my brave son." Splinter sobbed into the blanket, Leo looked away tears streaming down his cheeks. Then in midst of the morning a bright light that only Leo cold see appeared on Raph and he heard Mikey's voice.

"Prove yourself Brave, Truthful, and Unselfish... And you will be a real turtle. Awake Raphael, Awake." And Raphael glowed a bright white and when it died down, Raphael was a real turtle! He was a dark emerald green and had a red mask tied around his eyes, he opened his eyes and looked around then saw Splinter kneeling beside the bed weeping with a broken heart.

"Papa, Whatcha cryin' fer?" He asked the rat.

"Because you're dead Raphael." Splinter sobbed and Raph just smiled and waved his hand in front of Splinter's face, then stopped when he saw it. It was real, he felt himself all over and felt flesh and bone not cold Iron.

"I-I'm real... I'M A REAL TURTLE!" Raph screamed with joy, Splinter looked up and saw that Raph was alive and real! He picked the turtle off the bed and hugged him close, his tears of grief turning to tears of joy.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! AND YOU ARE A REAL TURTLE!" Splinter cheered happily, Leo smiled at the doorway as the two started to dance.

"Well, this is practically where I came in." Leo said with a smile then he saw Mikey's star glowing brighter than ever before.

"Thanks Michelangelo, he really deserved to be a real turtle... And it was nice of you to-" Leo suddenly froze as a bright light shinned on him.

"Wha? What's going on?" Then he felt something being pinned to his shirt, he looked down and saw a badge there, it was solid gold.

"Whoa, HAHAHA! Holy Shell, Solid Gold too. Thank you so much Michelangelo." Leo said with a happy smile, then he heard Splinter call him, and he went inside and Mikey's voice started singing.

"When You wish, upon a star..." And they lived Happily Ever After.

THE END!


End file.
